


Baby Buzz

by fab_fan



Series: Drunk Words - Sober Thoughts [9]
Category: Motherland: Fort Salem (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, I Swear It's Light, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Idiots in Love, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:22:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25013890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fab_fan/pseuds/fab_fan
Summary: Maybe it was the slight buzz from the alcohol. Maybe it was the safety of being alone with her wife far away from the rest of everything. Maybe it was the way the stars couldn’t compare to hypnotizing blue eyes.Maybe it was all of the above.Either way, the words tripped out before Raelle could think about what it was she was saying.“Let’s have a baby.”
Relationships: Raelle Collar/Scylla Ramshorn
Series: Drunk Words - Sober Thoughts [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1755784
Comments: 14
Kudos: 245





	Baby Buzz

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place after Cession Champagne but before First Drink, First Love, for those following the series.

A blanket of stars, tiny fireflies in the vastness of space, twinkled like sparkling smiles high overhead. The moon joined in, showering the land with silvery beams and painting the surrounding forest with comforting twilight blues. The calming chorus of crickets provided a natural symphony, and the gentle lapping of the nearby lake completed mother nature’s welcoming embrace.

Raelle slouched in the wooden rocking chair, one leg thrown over the arm as she let the gentle spring breeze guide her back and forth as her leg lightly propelled the creaking antique in a soft sway. She peered out into the woods, letting the peacefulness envelope her. It had been a long few years, a long life, but in that moment, she felt like everything was perfect. Like she finally had found the heaven the old church near where she grew up used to preach about on Sundays. She unconsciously fidgeted with the ring on her left hand, spinning the simple band around and around. Her body sunk deeper into the chair, and her arm rested against her knee. With each passing moment, she felt more and more like the dog that used to roam around the neighborhood, floppy and a boneless bundle of fluff ready to nap under the midday sun under whatever porch or rundown car he could find. 

The squeak of a door and click of footsteps had her cheeks stretching with a lazy smile. A bottle appeared over her shoulder along with a kiss to her temple. “Here, Rae.”

“Thanks,” Raelle took the drink, grasping the pale wrist holding it out and pressing a quick kiss to a fluttering pulse point. 

Fingers trickled along her shoulder after she let go, tracing a path along the cotton of the t-shirt Raelle had snagged from her wife’s side of the suitcase, and moments later Scylla gracefully sat down in the chair next to hers, setting her own bottle down on the wooden porch. 

Raelle watched her, unable to tear her eyes away from the beauty beside her. Hair pulled back in a messy ponytail, random tendrils falling loose and framing her face, her blue eyes danced in the starlight. A contented smile tugged at her lips, and she looked happy, relaxed in Raelle’s old jacket, the sleeves pulled down to cover her knuckles. Catching Raelle’s stare, she quirked an eyebrow, “What?”

“You are so pretty.” Raelle whispered.

Scylla rolled her eyes, smile growing, “You’re drunk.”

“No, ma’am.” Raelle tipped her bottle at her, “Prettiest gal in the world.”

“Step up from ‘on Base.’”

Raelle took a sip of her beer, “Hadn’ seen much of the world back then.”

Back before multiple deployments and a war that nearly tore them apart.

Scylla hummed snagging her own drink and taking a sip. “Planning on seeing much more of the world?”

Raelle lowered her bottle, fingertips balancing it in her lap as she began to pick at the label, “Only if you’re there with me.”

Scylla sighed, “Raelle,”

“‘M happy, Scyl.” Raelle shrugged, “I’d go anywhere with you, but I’ve never been much for travel. Never even left the Cession till Basic.” She glanced down at the small bit of paper already coming unglued, “It was never about that.”

“I know.” 

“Haven’t been deployed in a long time. And, I don’t want to be.” A small grin, “Rather be home with my wife.”

“Don’t…” she playfully warned.

“Have you met my wife?” Raelle wiggled her eyebrows.

“You have to stop, Raelle. Really. It’s old.”

Raelle opened her mouth to respond, but the moonlight glimmered in Scylla’s hair and painted her smile in such a way that the breath left her lungs, and she found herself floating like she was on salva and staring across the sky at a gorgeous girl full of trouble and promises her first week at Basic. “I love you.”

Scylla’s face softened, “I love you, too.”

“Marry me?”

Scylla exhaled with bemusement, “Already did.” She held up her hand, displaying the ring snug on her finger.

“Oh.” Raelle blinked, “I like that.” She smirked proudly, “Put a ring on it.”

Scylla shook her head, taking another pull from her bottle.

The quiet of the night descended upon them. They basked in it, enjoying the silence and the presence of their partner. The vacation had been a long time coming. Neither could remember off the top of their head the last time they were able to get away, just the two of them, for a few days. Yet, after a lot of planning, here they were. Holed up in a little cabin in the woods north of Salem, far away from work and duties and responsibilities. 

A world all their own, where they could snuggle under the stars and share as many kisses as they wanted.

A tiny family of two living life beyond the reach of anyone or anything.

Raelle’s eyes meandered back to Scylla. The brunette was looking out into the distance, chewing on her bottom lip as she watched the air dance through the branches and bushes. The picture of tranquility, the calm Raelle relied upon, adored. A marble statue goddess like those in the pictures she’d look at during history class when she was a kid or could be found scattered around the Bellweather estate - both of them. An absolute vision. 

Maybe it was the slight buzz from the alcohol. Maybe it was the safety of being alone with her wife far away from the rest of everything. Maybe it was the way the stars couldn’t compare to hypnotizing blue eyes. 

Maybe it was all of the above.

Either way, the words tripped out before Raelle could think about what it was she was saying.

“Let’s have a baby.”

Scylla’s eyes widened, head snapping around so fast it was a wonder she didn’t crack something, “What?”

Raelle’s own eyes widened as it registered what she’d said. 

Scylla stared at her, unblinking.

Swallowing thickly, because, god damn it, she meant it, Raelle sat up a bit straighter, “Have a kid with me.”

Scylla slowly blinked, the edges of her mouth ticking down, “Raelle…”

“No,” Raelle fumbled with her bottle before roughly dropping it to the ground, “I know...we haven’t talked about it a lot.”

“We’ve barely talked about it at all.” The longest discussion they’d had about it was on their honeymoon, and that was barely anything more than romance and champagne induced chatter quickly followed by long kisses and even longer touches.

“I love you.” Raelle gestured, “A lot, and I want to have a family with you. So much. I see other people with pictures of their kids on their desk, and I want to do that. I want a picture of _you_ with _our baby_ next to the one from our wedding.”

“Having a baby is a lot more than pictures, Raelle.”

“I know that.”

“Do you?” Scylla’s jaw tightened, “Raelle, have you even thought about this? Really?”

“Yes,”

Scylla continued as if she hadn’t spoken, “You’ve had a few beers and…”

“I’m not drunk.” Raelle swiftly interrupted. “I’m not.” She licked her lips, “I look at you, and half the time I wonder what it would be like to see you with a little you. I think about what it would be like to argue over who is going to read them a bedtime story or if they’re going to end up as a fixer or a necro. They’re going to be a fixer, by the way.” 

Scylla shook her head, eyes dropping away, “Raelle.”

Leaning forward, Raelle angled her head, silently trying to catch her gaze, “I get that you’re scared.”

“Scared?” Scylla scoffed, “Of what our child would go through? What _we_ went through?”

“It’s different now.”

“Is it?” Scylla’s bottom lip trembled, “You’re still in the army. Conscription is gone for now…”

“It’s not coming back.” Raelle spoke firmly. 

“And if our daughter wants to follow in her mom’s footsteps? I can barely stand you being in the army now, Raelle, I couldn’t, I can’t, have my child join, too.”

“We won’t force her to.”

“Will we force her to say goodbye to her mom because she’s being deployed or relocated?”

“I’m not being deployed anymore,” Raelle’s throat bobbed, “and I’m not my mama.”

Scylla pressed her fingertips to her forehead.

“We’re not our parents, Scyl.” Raelle continued. “I’m not going to leave you or our kid. Ever. I’m not going to abandon you.” She was on the edge of her seat, hand reaching out for Scylla’s, “We don’t have to run to keep our kids safe. We don’t have to hide.”

Scylla let Raelle take her hand, the blonde tangling their fingers together.

“We’ve always said we can figure it out together. We can figure this out, too. How...how to care for someone else. You’ll read books, and I’ll freak out during the classes. I’ll pretend like I know what’s happening because I’m a fixer, but I’ll be too in love with both of you to see straight.”

Scylla huffed out a wet laugh.

Raelle slid out of her seat, kneeling before her, “Tally and Abigail will fight over who is the best aunt. Anacostia will get more grey hairs. Byron will try to make us name her some dumb Shakespeare name. I’ll get her drunk on moonshine when she’s old enough, and you’ll yell at me.” She brought Scylla’s hand to her mouth and kissed the back reverently, “You will be the best mom any kid has ever had, and I’ll love you both forever. You would be so amazing, Scyl. I know it. You’re smart and kind and you’d protect her no matter what. You’ll teach her all about how beautiful life and death and the world are. How there is so much more than what we see. She’ll be top of her class, just like her mom. I’ll teach her how to dance and find her way home no matter where she is. We’ll make sure she knows she is loved, always. We’ll protect her. Take care of her.”

Scylla sniffled, free hand swiping at her eyes. 

Raelle held her hand tightly, “A baby, Scyl. With your eyes and smile. Can you imagine?”

She waited, an eager hopeful gaze locked on the brunette’s face.

One minute passed. 

Then two.

Finally, Scylla whispered.

“She’d have your laugh.” 

Raelle nearly toppled over as a grin overtook her entire face, “Your hair.”

“Your ability to care.”

“Your intelligence.”

“You’re not getting our daughter drunk on moonshine.” Scylla choked out wetly.

“Totally am.” 

Scylla rolled her eyes. 

Raelle tenderly grasped her chin, caressing it with the pad of her thumb, “We’re having a baby.”

“Not yet. There’s still so much we have to talk about.” Scylla placed a hand on her chest, right above her heart, “Your job...the army…”

“I know.” Raelle’s hand slipped around to cup her jaw, “I want this. I want you.”

“We’re not pregnant yet, Rae.”

“Sure will be fun trying.”

Scylla pushed her back, “Idiot.”

Raelle stared at her, eyes pure love, “Our kid’s gonna be the best kid ever.” Her mouth twisted into a charming grin, “Luckiest, too, with you as a mom.”

Eyes flitting over Raelle’s face, Scylla carefully slid out of her chair. Raelle leaned back, legs kicking out and hands finding purchase on the scratched wood as Scylla lowered onto her lap. Scylla’s knees came to rest on either side of her hips, and she dipped her face close to Raelle’s, mouth inches away from the blonde’s. Her forehead tilted, resting against Raelle’s and she breathed her in, “You really want this?”

“Only if you do.” Raelle whispered. “I think we’d have the greatest kid, and she'd be great because of you” She raised one hand, balancing on the other as she gently traced Scylla’s cheek, brushing a stray lock of hair back behind her ear, “I love you more than anything. With or without kids. Promise.”

Scylla closed her eyes, “I never wanted children.”

“I know. And, we don’t have to. I swear. But, I think we’d be good at it. I think you’d be good at it. We’ll probably mess up a lot, but we’ll be together. I believe in you more than anybody, Scyl. It’s scary, but you’re the bravest person I know. I’ll be with you all the way. Always. If you say no, if you don’t want this, I promise it’s ok. But, you’ve been brave with me this far. Don’t let being scared stop you now.”

“No more army. I can’t...have a daughter and…” She couldn’t raise a child wondering if Raelle was going to be sent away or be hurt. She had come to accept the new military, but the idea of raising her child in its shadow, in the shadow of the organization that killed her parents, was not something she could do. She could finally look past the uniforms her friends wore, her wife wore, but to see it around her child - she couldn’t. She wouldn’t. 

“We’ll figure it out. I’ll work it out.”

“You didn’t before.” She sighed, “I’m sorry. I didn’t…”

“I’m not sorry I stayed.” Raelle brushed their noses together, “I’m sorry I almost lost you because of it. I’m sorry I hurt you.”

“You’d quit?”

“There’s no reason for me to stay and every reason for me to go.”

“Would you quit even if we don’t have a child?”

“I’ll ask for the papers the moment we get back.”

“I know you wanted to stay. You’re friends, you’re…”

“Hey,” Raelle cut her off, “I want my wife. I...I know I asked a lot, when you stayed.”

“You had your reasons.”

“You did, too.” Raelle shifted, sitting up further and moving her other hand to frame the marble hued face, “You’re not asking me for anything I’m not willing to give. That I don’t want, too.” 

“Ok.”

“Ok?”

Scylla nodded, “Let’s have a baby, Raelle Collar.”

“Ramshorn-Collar.”

Scylla smiled, “Ramshorn-Collar.”

“You mean it?”

“Yes,” Scylla nodded.

With an enthusiastic whoop, Raelle was on her feet in an instant, Scylla laughing and shrieking in her arms, “Goddess, Raelle!”

Raelle spun her around, “We’re having a baby!”

Scylla laughed louder, “You’re a dork. How did you do that?”

“All those morning pushups, baby.” Raelle set her down. She leaned in, capturing her lips in a sweet kiss. 

Scylla returned the kiss, looping her arms around Raelle’s neck and pulling her in tight, “Best part of my day.”

Raelle chased after her mouth, tongue tasting the hints of beer and amusement on her lips, “And your night?”

“Guess we’ll have to see.”

“Goddess, I love you.”

“Show me.” 

“Yes, ma’am.”


End file.
